Rose, teeth, mutt, and some other things
by LeonthevocaloidFan
Summary: Not much to say, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but Leon is an almost normal high schooler, but he is emo for reasons that might shock the normal world. As if that wasn't bad enough for him, he finds out he's not alone and has to make a choice that could wipe humanity off the face of the earth forever.
1. A Rose, some teeth, and a temper

It was a normal day, or at lest as normal as they come. The sun was playing 'Peek-a-boo' from behind the heavy storm clouds that were

rolling in.

* * *

Sorry, I should probably tell you who I am and where this story takes place, or more like starts. I'm Leon, a few months from my 18th

birthday. I have dark brown, nearly black, hair and eyes, about six one, and anti-social. As most teen's appear to be these days. Oh, one little

side note, I live in Maine. So, as I was saying, I was watching the clouds with out much to do, I hate being smart...ish. It's way to boring!

Suddenly, out off nowhere, I see someone I don't recognize walking up to the school, way to late to have just sleept in. I mean come on, it was

almost lunch time. Lola, my twin sister, pokes my spine playfully and teases me, "Ooo, you are drooling over the new girl in the school!" I look

over my shoulder at her and see she's doing the same damn thing! So I poke her in the forehead, "Ya know, if you drooled anymore I'd need a

boat!" Yep, same things every day. I watch as the new girl walks into my class, boring history about the U.S. The teacher wasn't that bad so it

was kinda fun. "Morning, sorry I'm so late! I didn't know I started school today." I sit back in the chair, preventing Lola from making another

assault on my spine, and marveled at how soothing her voice was. I look around and notice I'm not the only one, but the other men look at her

like she's a new toy. Disgusting! The teacher's voice cuts through my thoughts, "There is a open seat..." He looks around, and points to the only

desk in my row that is open. "Right there! In front Leon. But don't worry, he hasn't bit anyone yet." It was meant as a joke but I could feel my

face grow warm, and her's did to. It turned a beautiful pink, like a rose, and once again the teacher's voice, or I should say Al's voice, cut my

thoughts again. "Okay class, this is Rose. Rose, that is Leon, Lola, Len, Kaito..." His voice fads out, or at lest I stop listening. Rose, a beautiful

name for a beautiful girl. Her long, wavy hair falls over her shoulders, sexy all on it's own. She shy smile, white, perfect teeth shine when the

sun comes back out. Damn it, it was like some cheesy romance movie!

Al finally lets her sit down, and gives us the rest of the class to do what we want. In this odd school, we have on teacher for the entire

day, every class. So nothing really ever changes. Rose turns around and smiles at me in a sexy, flirting kind of way, "Hey, Leon right? So, you

haven't bit anyone yet?" She lightly pats my head, like most people pat a dog's head, and Lola gasps. "Well, I think I like you for that." She

winks at me, but her face is dark red. Lola slaps the back of my head, snapping me back to reality. "Oh...? OH! Sorry, I'm a bit out of it. Yeah,

I'm Leon, and the annoying girl behind me is my sister Lola." I hold out my hand as if to shake them, but when she takes mine, I lightly kiss

her hand. "It's a pleaser to meet you Rose." Her face turns even darker, now looking like a blood red rose. "Thanks, same to you." Just then the

bell rings, lunch time. We all stand up, I wait with Lola till the stamped is over and to my surprise I find Rose still standing by us.

Lunch is revolting to most of the school kids, unless I'm cooking for the day, and that's only once a week, every Friday. So the lunch

people only make two or three helpings. "Thanks Ann! Looks better then before. You been practicing outside of school?" I'm always chipper at

lunch, food dose that to me. "Nope, I mimicked what you did last week! It's not as good but I'm learning." Now, I cook Fridays, but a student is

picked at random to cook every other day of the week. Most of the time it's me, Lola, or Ann. Rose looks at it, and looks interested not disgusted in the

shepherds pie. "Wow, this looks really good. I can't wait to try it!" She smiles at Ann, who's face is starting to glow, and takes the try to the table Lola was sitting

at. I chuckle and fallow her. "So, Lola, do you and wolf brain live near here?" She takes a bite of the 'pie' and smiles, clearly enjoying it. I nom on it, trying to

look like I didn't care about the new nick name. Wolf... Where'd she come up with a wolf?

* * *

The rest of the day passes normally, only with Rose sitting in front of me. I sigh, what are the odds she'd ever like me? A weird, borderline emo freak?

The odds were not on my side, but what the hell! Why not try? Lola and Rose make plans to go to some hair place that was just added not to long ago, I'm just

glad I have to work so I can't go to! "Ya know Rose, I'm surprised you still have that hand!" Lola pokes the one she patted me with. "Leon here, he hates people

touching his hair." Rose, who was sitting behind me talking to Lola, raps her arms around my neck. My face feels like it's on fire, growing dark red instantly, and

she kisses my cheek. "Well then, and here I thought you didn't bite." One of the guy's who play football walk over, clearly unhappy that she was hugging me, let

alone the kiss. "Hey god boy! What the hell are you doing hitting on an innocent girl like that?" Rose backs away slowly, all her bravery and flirtation vanishing

the moment he opened his mouth. I grab his arm, slamming his face on the desk with a dark growl sounding from near by. "How dare you scare her like that!

And I'll do what I damn pleas, got a problem with that big guy? If you do, I'd be MORE then happy to take you down a few sizes." Lola rips my arm away from

his head, clearly worried more about him then me. "Look Len, just walk away before he really losses his temper." Len hurries away, rubbing his head where I left

marks, complaining to his buddies. Two hands lightly place themselves on my shoulder blades, and Rose's soft voice washes over me. "Thank you for sticking up

for me, but now they are going to..." Lola burst out laughing, cutting Rose's words off, and shocking the entire room. Lola was not one to make a scene let alone

burst out laughing in front of the class. "YOU are worried about HIM? This is just to much..." Al walks over, whispering softly to her, clearly asking if she wanted

to go home early, but getting a no. I stand up, and walk calmly over to Len, and his foot ball/bass ball/ jock buddies. "How about it? Right here right now? I've

been itching for a fight." All the color drains from his face, but his buddies surround us, leaving him no choice, and offering help if he needed it. I feel a sickly

sadistic smile spread across my face. One of them grab my shoulder and nearly yell, "Who da hell do yo..." I slam his face into the wall, braking his nose on the

bricks. "Do. Not. Touch. Me!" I toss him into his friends, plowing them all over like twigs. I hear Rose yell, one of them were going after her, clearly planing on a

hostage. I jump, using a desk to get higher, and plow the guy sideways. We hit the ground and I do an easy flip back on my feet instantly, enjoying the sound of

bones braking. "Did he hurt you?" I look at Rose and Lola, both shake their heads but gasp when one of the bigger guy's raps his arms around my entire body. I

thrust my head into his face, and someone punches him in the side of the face. A flash of blue catches my eye and I can't help but smile. Jocks Vs. The emo

silent guy's. About the entire class Vs Two. I like the odds! The big man hits the floor like bricks. And just like that the fight is over. Len, still sitting in his chair,

now looks not at me like a monster but like I'm someone amazing. I walk over, and hold out my hand. "Truce?" I sit there, feeling like a fool for even offering

this guy a chance at being a friend, and to my surprise, he shakes my hand like he means it. "Hell yeah! You should play..." I squeeze his hand, silencing him

and warning him he was going to far. He nods, "So, what da hell are you? Humans don't growl." I look at him like he is crazy, and feel Lola's and on my shoulder,

silencing me before I could say anything. "Don't ask what you don't want to know." And the last bell rings just then, so Lola, Rose, and I start walking home.

Turns out she lives just up the rode! Closer to the school then us, but still cool to know. To bad my sudden mood swings got a hold of me the first day she came,

now she probably thinks I'm no better then the jocks, and maybe she would be right...


	2. Home hell, and meeting her mum

I walk in my house, and grab the aspirin set beside the door. I had one hell of a pounding headache already, and my step dad hadn't even started in yet!

"Why are you home so late Leon? You're dragging your sister down with you!" He always favored Lola, even though she did the same things as me. "You really

should find some REAL friends to hang out with honey. Not... Not... _HIM_!" He spits the word out like it burns just saying it. I don't remember the last time I

heard him say my name, and I'm glad he might have forgotten it! I turn and walk right back out, not paying him any attention as he chases my down the drive

way, Lola right behind him. I'm glad she comes for my 'little walks' with me, I'm afraid what might happen if I left her alone with that monstrous ass hole!

"Leon, you really shouldn't get him going like this. You know when you come back he'll be..." I pull her around the corner, a knife just missing her leg and

bouncing off the ground with a spark. He was trying to kill us, not just me but Lola too! I hear a deep growl like at the school, why was this dog fallowing me and

getting angry when I do? It doesn't matter. If he tries to fallow us, I think I'll kill him! "Leon, Rose is coming..." I turn, Rose's dark hair seams to catch the light

and glow a calming dark red, her eyes stabbing thorough me with the confused look on her face. I hear my step dad walking down the road, and with out

thinking, I pick Lola up, running and grab Rose's hand. I don't know where I was running, or why I did not fight him, but I just needed to get away. "Leon, slow

down pleas!" I look over my back and around the still shocked Lola, we were almost to the school again. I stop, falling on my belly and just laying there, fighting

the tears that were burning my eyes. "Lola what's going on?" I guess Rose knew I am about useless right now, not much I can say with out choking on sobs.

Lola takes a moment to compose herself, finally coming to terms with what just happened "We are running away from his drunken step dad, my real dad, and I

don't think I'm going to go back." Her voice was icy calm like she planed this out and everything was okay.

* * *

I listen to Lola tell Rose about our past. She was born, she was a twin but her brother died at birth. Two years later, her mom found me at an

adoption house thing, she never said what one it was though. I was the same age, and to Lola's mom's surprise they knew my real birthday. We were born on

the same day, but for some reason they could not find the time of birth. When we got to the house, her dad was depressed and wouldn't even look at me. I sit

with my back to a tree, Rose had got a box of milk bones, ya know the dog treats, and I was the only one chewing on them. "Hey..." I look around in my dazed

way, "Where did the dog go?" Rose looks at me, slightly amused and slightly conceded. She trades a glance with Lola and they both look at the box of milk bones

I was eating. "**You** growled Leon." Lola tries to jump right to the point, but I'm distracted by the sound of a cat's meow. There are never any cats outside around

here. Lola is looking at Rose, as shocked as when the knife bounced by her leg. "Leon's like me..." Rose's soft, yet concerned voice drags my full attention to her.

"We... Aren't normal people." I look up at the sky, clear yet the smell of rain is on the air. Lola burst out laughing, clearly thinking that Rose was just stating the

obvious to calm us down. "What am I then Rose? A dog? And if that's the case, you must be a cat. So why are we sitting here like this and not killing each

other?" Every bone in my body was screaming for me to run from the answer, not to hear it, not to listen anymore. I just want to fade into nothing and vanish.

But as always, that didn't happen. "You are **part** dog, from what I've heard there was a few like that running amuck around here. But you are more then that.

So are you Lola." I stand up, sniffing the air again. Ravens, doves, and a wolf were near by. The longer I smell, the more animals I can pick up on. Lola's voice

had dropped down to nothing more then a whisper, "We should go with her and find out what's really going on." I nod, something weird was sure as hell going

on! I was almost 18 for gods sake! This was not what I had planned on.** AT ALL! **I always wanted to cook, be a chief, I was good with food being my life. Not

being part dog and what ever else I was. But, life gives you a lemon, you make a glass of lemonade and sell it back to life, right? So I'll make what I can out of

this... what ever it was. "Okay Rose, is there a place we can go to get a... crash course in this stuff?" She brightens up, nodding and smiling like there was

nothing she'd rather do in her extra time.

* * *

We arrive, vary late in the evening, at a small cabin in the woods. "I'm staying in town so I can get to school easier,

but this is where me and my mother live." Rose opens the door and smiles, trying to hide her blushing face behind her hair. Lola hesitates, clearly thinking there

must be some kind of trick at play here, but I stroll in, feeling completely at home and safe. "Nice home. Hello? Is Rose's mother home?" As if summoned by my

yelling, a short redheaded woman pops off the roof, cat claws coming out from her finger nails. "Who are you? What are you... Oh, you must be friends of Rose!"

She hides her hands as if we didn't see she was about to rip my face off, but, with an icy calm voice that is slowly becoming energetic, I answer her. "Yep. I'm

Leon, this is my sister..." I point to the now wall climbing cat woman on the celling. "Lola. As you can see by the sudden ears and tail, she's a cat person too."

Her mother eyes me slowly, glancing up to check on Lola. "You're not just one animal are you?" I shrug, as far as I know, I was an alian and not any animal, but

what the hell, why not test my luck a bit? "So far it's just a wolf thing." She nods, pulling a pen and notebook out from her purse and taking down notes at high

speeds, almost ripping the paper. "Okay, what can I help you with?" I take a mental note, she is short tempered and straight to the point, a no-nonsense-and-

get-things-done kinda person or cat person... Or what ever. "Rose said there were more like us, and that they might have answers." I shrug, trying to win at lest

cool guy points with Rose. If I die, as long as she is impressed, I guess it'd be okay by be. Her mother glares at me and hands me a note, on it is a shadow like

man with no face, all black pen ink, with a wolves jaw, cat ears and claws on his hands, and bird feet, one wing solid black and one white. "Erm... Nice art, but

what's this have to do with the answers I'm looking for...?" I look up, but she's gone and Rose raps her arms around my neck again, kissing my cheek. "That's

what you'll look like, but with your face. She see's the animal form of people." Rose tries to look at the drawing, but I quickly put it in my pocket. It was **way** to

weird for her to see! I feel her hands on my shoulder blades again, like just before the fight, and a sharp pain run down both my arms. I turn and look at her

slowly, she has a black feather in her left hand and a white in the other. I watch one single drop of blood fall and hit the ground, being drank in by the thirsty

dirt. Suddenly, my vision is filled with people, all in medieval armor, fighting to the death. Huge claw marks burned into some of their chest plates, others have a

monstrous dragon head, eating a man. I reach to my chest, unsure of what side I'm on when I see a man, he looks like a blood drenched Kaito, standing over

Len with a blade poised to slice his neck wide open. With out thinking, or hesitation, I dash at them, nocking the blood drenched man over and yelling. "I just

made friends with him you ass! You can't kill Len!" The battle goes silent as both sides glare at me. I get up and glare defiantly back at them all, ready to take on

the world, when one voice cuts through the silence. "Pick your side Leon. Not now, but remember this moment and when you need, save the right one." I wake

up on a soft bed, damn I must have passed out!


End file.
